Currently in the notification market linear prioritization of notifications can result in notifications being delivered after the point of value to the owner of the notification or the recipient of the notification. If limited capacity is available, linear prioritization of message delivery jobs can result in lower priority jobs being prevented from notification distribution due to higher priority jobs continually being placed in front of the lower priority jobs in the distribution queue of the notification platform. Historically, entities would solve this issue by increasing the network capacity of the notification platform. The result of the increasing system capacity to support peak message delivery timelines is excess or unutilized capacity during non-peak hours and therefore decreasing the efficiencies of the solution and increasing the operational costs of the notification system. There is therefore a need for a system, method and computer readable medium providing more efficient utilization of message delivery resources.